


弄哭小妈梗一发完

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: @Susan小小号 ：忍不住开了Credence的小妈脑洞 部长收养了Credence后娶了Newt，于是Newt成了Cre的小妈。。。温柔纯真的Newt恰好是Cre的理想型，爱欲与罪恶感，青春期的躁动荷尔蒙，在部长看不到的角落里潜滋暗长。。。终于在Cre二十岁生日的时候，养子把他的小妈给上了。。。警告：现代AU，ABO,双性O（没错我就是爱这个设定），潮吹提及（没错这个我也爱），非血缘关系子/母，mommy kink, gramander phone sex一点也不文艺，非常丧，伦理道德都喂狗了哦，还有，Credence这里不是锅盖头（。





	弄哭小妈梗一发完

Credence二十岁生日的那晚，是一切罪恶的开始。

不——不，如果Newt愿意对自己诚实的话，就会坦白，比那一晚更早的之前，甚至是多年以前，罪恶的种子就已种下。他对Credence灼热视线的每一次忽视，对过于亲昵和漫长的拥抱的每一次妥协，为养子刻意释放的alpha气息的每一次颤抖，都是喂养恶魔的食粮，是对罪孽的纵容。

“Mommy…”那一晚Credence在他耳边热切又可怜地呼唤，和该下地狱的快感一起，撕扯着Newt的灵魂。

“从daddy将你带到我身边的那刻起，我就在梦想着这一刻。”

Newt呜咽着闭上眼睛。哦，这撕扯是那样痛苦，又是那样带着地狱之火灼烧般的甜美。

自从那夜起，Credence似乎食髓知味，对Newt的渴望也像开了闸的水库，奔涌而出。他在Percival面前是谨慎的，但私底下对Newt却越发肆无忌惮，变本加厉起来，似乎吃定了他不敢让daddy知道，又母性强烈一向对Credence宠爱，不会严厉拒绝。 

Percival不在的时候，Credence就会想尽办法粘在Newt身上。他的声线已经变得比Newt还要低沉，轻声在Newt耳边撒娇：

“我想你了，mommy~”

“喂你的手...”

“唔，又想要你了.”

“什，什么？不是早上才...别这样Cre..”

“mommy太好吃了，不能怪我...”

水声。

“不要..不要那样揉...嗯唔...别...你爸就在楼上随时会下来的...”

“不会的，我们都知道daddy工作的时候有多专心，不用担心…”

“呜我们不能继续这样了Cre，我是你...”

“嘘，我知道你是我mommy，作为我的mommy，正处青春期的儿子的强烈性欲不应该由你来照顾吗？拜托了mommy，腿再分开一点...”

“嗯...哈啊...啊，啊~....”

“呼...mommy最棒了...小洞又湿又热...夹得我好舒服...”  
.....

这样的一幕几乎每天都在不断上演。Newt明里要应对和丈夫Percival绝称不上平淡的夫妻生活，暗里又要承受养子不停歇的求欢，即使是一个健康的omega，也感到吃不消。直到有一天Percival要到另一个州出一个任务，估计半个月都不会回来，Newt才能暂时喘口气。可令他没想到的是Credence竟把这个视为千载难逢的机会，在家里从早到晚的粘着他亲爱的mommy。

他只让Newt穿宽松的套头衫和短裤，不许穿内裤，这样他想什么时候要Newt都很方便。Newt 在沙发上和同事发邮件时，Credence会突然凑过来说想要喝奶，当然怎么吸都没有（Newt早就和Percival谈过，他们都觉得有Credence就够了，不打算再生了），接着就会发展成Credence把眼眶红红的Newt 推倒在沙发上，做“进一步的刺激”来让Newt产奶。不用多久，Newt情动的omega气息就会弥漫整个屋子。

可怜的Newt，他从来都不懂得如何拒绝Credence，就这样被养子弄得团团转，任其欲予欲求。

这天Percival打电话来时，Newt正在图书室里。可惜他不是在看书，不然他就不会那么惊慌。不，他正双腿大张地坐在他亲爱的养子Credence的大老二上，被干得香汗淋漓，欲仙欲死。Credence被他养得修长精壮的身体躺在由两张椅子拼成的简易沙发上，覆盖着薄薄肌肉的有力手臂正紧紧握着Newt的腰，把他用力地按向自己的每一次顶弄。

“嗨，亲爱的。”Newt刚手忙脚乱地把蓝牙耳机戴上，对面就传来低沉的男声。

“P...Percy.”

“怎么了Newt，你听上去不大对劲？”

该死的警探和他的敏锐。Newt试图瞪Credence一眼好让他停下，结果事与愿违，那小恶魔竟只是不高兴地嘟起嘴，猛地抬起胯部往上狠狠一顶。

“...”Newt闭上眼睛仰起头，费了好大的劲才没叫出声。“没，我只是惊讶，我以为你在忙，不会有空打电话的。”

“呵。”Percival笑了笑，声音更压低了些，“我总得抽空问候我最爱的生物学家。我很想你，Artemis.”

Newt为这亲密的称呼颤了颤。只有在某些非常私密的场合，Percival才会用这种方式叫他的这个名字。“我也想你，Percy…”Credence似乎不满于被忽视，开始加快了顶弄的速度，Newt感到自己忍不了多久了。

被逼上绝路的一瞬间，Newt脑海里划过一个念头。干脆破罐子破摔吧。

“哈~..恩啊~..Percy~...”Credence在下方露出疑惑的神情。

对面沉默了一会儿，接着是一声压抑的低吼，“Newt，你是不是...竟然自己玩起来了，嗯？小坏蛋？怪不得刚刚说话打岔？”

“呜…这不能，怪我…...啊啊…你去那么久...好想你...”

“呼...哪里想？”

“下面…嗯唔…你知道，哦——我说的是哪里...”

这下终于轮到Credence辛苦了，他知道自己的养父母感情甚好，却从没亲眼见识过他们在情欲中的样子。他亲爱的mommy原来也有如此放浪的一面，对着daddy能说出这样羞耻的话语。他胸口竟升起对daddy的妒意。

“你这磨人的小家伙...呼...”Credence甚至可以隐约听到他令人敬畏的daddy的粗喘声。

“告诉我，宝贝儿，你是怎么玩弄你那饥渴的身体的？”

“哈啊...用那根按着你的尺寸订做的按摩棒...想象是你在...呀..嗯唔...Percy！…又顶到了..啊啊....”

Credence咬住嘴唇。顶到Newt体内敏感点的是他，mommy叫的却是daddy的名字，好像他现在真的就是一根按摩棒。他体内邪火升腾，捏住Newt腰肢的手指更加用力，挺胯的幅度也更大了。

“我当然能，我的小荡妇，我会把你的两个穴都艹开，把你的小花心磨肿，磨得你淫水口水乱流，就像每次我操你的时候那样。”Credence有点吃惊，虽然他早知道daddy对着mommy绝不像在外人面前那般严肃，但这般凶狠又下流的词句还是超出了他的想象。

“我会顶到你的omega子宫，操到你涨奶，操得你散架，我会把你搞坏，我的Artemis，我会毁了你。”听着daddy那边的声音，显然也在套弄着他自己的老二听着mommy的声音自慰。

Newt 看上去已经舒爽得失去神智了，他一只手撑着Credence的胸膛，一手捧起自己微微胀起的乳房揉捏，身子上上下下地动，颜色嫣红的嘴唇湿湿的，“啊啊~..我要...把我干坏掉…快..呜...”棕发omega 的乳头因为性快感和他自己的玩弄肿起来，“乳头好胀...呜...难受...Percy…想要你…吸...”

Credence二话不说坐起身咬住他在空气中微微发颤的乳头，毫不留情地使劲儿吮吸起来，让他亲爱的mommy发出快乐的哭叫。

“我正在吸呢，小心肝儿，感觉到了吗？”Percival低哑又热切的声音传来，“我爱死了你那对甜甜的奶子，Artemis。我会先用手揉那可爱的小东西，一边用舌尖挑弄你粉红色的乳头。宝贝儿，每次你动情的时候那对小东西就会涨得比平时大，你知道吗？你最喜欢这样了对不对？最喜欢我吸你敏感的乳头，对不对？”

mommy可喜欢了，放心吧爹地。Credence在心里忿忿地想，照着Percival说的做，换来Newt 受不了一般的哭喘，含着Credence阴茎的肉穴死命地绞紧抽搐着，而挺立在自己腹部的肉茎也一股一股地往外冒前液，看上去就在爆发边缘了。

“哈...哈啊~...”Newt 浑身发烫，无力地往后仰，脑袋耷拉到一边，要不是Credence一只手臂牢牢地扶着他的背，恐怕他已经软绵绵地倒下去了。“对..Artemis 最喜欢这样了...”Credence都不知道他是在对daddy说还是在对他说。“不行了...受不了了...呜..好舒服...”

“我也...宝贝儿，掐你的阴蒂，快，使劲儿揉一揉它，就像我常常做的那样。”Percival的呼吸也越来越急促。

在Credence来得及腾出手前，Newt 已经自己往下拨开自己雌穴的唇瓣，听话地掐弄起那娇嫩的小红豆，还嫌不够刺激似的用指甲在上面刮。Credence眼睁睁看着他被自己玩弄到哭得喘不过气，整个人就像一根被拉到极限的琴弦，两条长腿在Credence的两边绷得直直的，大腿上的肌肉在快感中颤动。Credence差不多跟他一样紧绷，顶弄的节奏也乱了套。

“哈...哈啊...要死了..呜...要去了...要去了...”

“别停，宝贝儿，也别去碰你的阴茎。再用力点揉，对...别停...”Percival一定听到了那粘稠汹涌的水声。

“Percy...Percy...”Newt 带着哭腔的喘出daddy的名字，他掐弄的自己的力度简直可以称得上残酷，那敏感的器官已经呈现出鲜红色。

“继续，我的宝贝，对就是这样…喷出来…为我喷出来…”

下一秒，Newt 褐色的湿发往后一甩，整个人绷成一张弓，尖叫着“Percy！”达到了高潮。几乎是同时，Credence也咬着嘴唇射进了Newt 的身体里。喷出的精液和淫水和射入的精液混在一起，把Newt 的下身搞得一片狼藉，浅棕色的阴毛湿成一缕一缕，看着简直是不可思议的淫乱。

++++++事后+++++++

“mommy真是太淫荡了，竟然坐在我的家伙上和daddy电话性爱。”

刚刚真的好刺激，Credence的心脏现在还跳得很快。

Newt 一副筋疲力尽的样子，如果他不是累到只剩一口气，而且理智还在九天之外，一定整个人都爆红，然后飞快地逃到自己房间半天不出来。

现在，他趴在Credence身上，两人都赤裸裸、汗淋淋的。

“还不都是怪你…”他眨了眨眼睛，好像就快失去意识，口齿不清的语气甚至有点撒娇的感觉。“迟早有一天要被你们父子俩搞死…Cre，这真的是最后一次了…”

“当然，你说的算，mommy，”Credence露出可爱的笑容，再次亲了亲Newt 的嘴唇，看着Newt昏睡过去。 

END


End file.
